pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ferb disappears
Theres a hundered four days BLAH BLAH Narrator:Its a bright day in Danville! Phineas and Ferb in the backyard planning to do something Meanwhile Candace is shopping at the googooplex Mall. Jenny is in charge of Phineas and ferb. Phineas: What to do, What to do today, Any Ideas Ferb, Ferb? Ill ask Perry, So Perry where do you disappear everyday? thats it we can build a Perry locater So we can figure out where you go! (Isabella walks in) Isabella: Hey Phineas Waccha doin? Wheres Ferb and Perry? Phineas: Building a perry locater so that we can finally figure out where he goes! Hey Perry's Disappeared! I donno where's Ferb. he's also disappeared like Perry! ... Narrator: Perry is at Doofenshmirtz house. He recieved the mission last night. Doof: Ah! Perry the platypus! Your timing is Uncanny By Uncanny I mean Completely canny! (He presses the trap button) Doof:How's the new trap? Its a pet carrier! Oh Sorry Perry I didnt have enough money to buy a proper trap and all I could afford was this a pet carrier. (Perry stares at Doof) Doof: What? Yeah I was out of money! I spent 3/4 of my savings for the creation! Oops! almost forgot you want to know why I created this right Perry the platypus? Perry: Grrrr Doof: okay time for my Backstory! Narrator: To Doof's Backstory! Doof:Oh c'mon narrator I already said that! Narrator: Okay, Okay Wasn't it time for your backstory Doof? Doof: Yep. Back in Gimmestump, When I was just a kid my goody brother Roger was allowed express his feelings but I wasn't!So I created No-Express your feelingsintorevilinator! This will even convert good to evil unexpressable human beings! Yeah and it even turns machines into butterflies! ... Jenny: Phineas, what do you think you are doing? Phineas: Im Building a Perry locater. Jenny: Okay. So you will figure out where perry goes! Phineas:Yeah! your right! Jenny: Where's Ferb? Phineas:I donno! He was disappeared since this morning! Jenny: Yeah so I have to only bust you! Yipee! Phineas:you are happy because You have only me to bust? Jenny: Yeah!I really hate busting! but Candace forced me! ... Doof: So watch helplessly Perry the Platypus as I switch on the Evilest contraption built by me! (Doof accidentally presses the trap button) Doof:Oh no! Why do I confuse myself with the trap button and the On button im in big troub... (Perry kicks before he could finish his sentence) (Doof punches Perry) Doof:How do you feel now Perry the Kickapus! (Perry punches doof in the eye) Doof:Ouch!That's gonna hurt! (Perry presses the self destruct button on the contraption) Doof:Why did I even put the self-destruct button! All my efforts and money gone to waste! Curse you Perry the platypus! (The contraption explodes the whole building is collapsed and the remains of the contraption lands in the Flynn-Fletcher house backyard suddenly the perry locater transforms into a butterfly) Jenny:Ohh That's -Fletcher car phineas you are soo busted! (Jenny goes to the drive way and pulls candace and her mom to the backyard) Jenny:Candace, See there Phineas has built a Perry locater! Candace:Jenny Nothing's actually there Only Phineas hey Where's Ferb?Linda: Oh Ferb is with us! Linda: We took him to the doctor! He was not feeling well! And there's nothing in the backyard! Ohh It must be because of the sun! You are getting a mirage! Who wants some Pie? Everyone: Me! Phineas: Oh there you are perry! The End Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jenny Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Linda Category:RANDOM Category:Narrator